Promise Dream
Promise Dream EGID By TZC.png |humano1título = Humano |principalnombre = Principal |temporalnombre = EG |humanonombre = Contraparte |tabclasses = small |nombrecom = Rainbow Promise Goldend Dream |sexo = Femenino |cutie mark = No Posee |ojos = |melena2 = Azufre Brillante Con Blanco |subtítulo2 = Promise Rainbow Power, por Silvermapwolf |cuero2 = Rosado Grisaseo||familiares = Hermanos:Thunderball y Stelar Purple Tia: Remarque Délicate |voz.la = Valentina López|occupation = Actriz (Posiblemente) Profesora de Magia en la Escuela de vuelo de Ponyville|misc1 = Nacimiento |misc1text = |enemigos = Nightmare Dream |raza = Unicornio|ocupación = Actriz/Profesora|primera = La Leyenda|ultima = Oscar Pony 2015|reino = Canterlot|reside = Ponyville|alineación = Neutral|misc1texto = 26 de Mayo|cutie mark = 90px Un Corazón Rojo Con Alas En Sus Lados}} Promise Dream (Sueño de Promesa en Español) o "Dream", Es una Unicornio Proveniente de Canterlot, que actualmente reside en ponyville, y su destino es un poco incierto. Producción y Desarrollo Left|700px|Creacion de Promise Dream Promise Dream a lo largo de su creación a pasado por varias remodelaciones, ya que en su principio, compartiría su diseño con Minuette y con Sea Swirl ya que no tendría gran importancia por el autor, unos meses mas tarde, se decidió darle una remodelacion para que estuviera un poco mas unica, pero esto no sucedió ya que fue rechazado por el mismo, meses mas tarde de retomarla se hizo una de las remodelaciones mas grandes, lo cual hizo que se dejara esa apariencia como un boceto de la siguiente remodelacion, para esta, se decidio bajarle el tono de crin y dejar sus ojos arcoiris, ademas dejarla sin Cutie Mark como referencia a su hermana. Apariencia. 150px|left Promise Dream actualmente tiene la melena color azul rey con manchas color blancas (Grafiladas en su linea de tiempo alternativa) sus ojos son de color arco-iris (Aguamarina, azul rey oscuro, violeta, rojo y naranja) (Morado y Azul) su cuero el color rosado pálido y aun se desconoce cual sea su Cutie Mark. Dream se ha caracterizado por se una Yegua decidida en lo que hace, algunas veces se le es notable ver que es un poco orgullosa, lo cual es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión fácilmente. Ella en algunas veces se puede ver como se puede obsesionar por cualquier cosa, en especial por un chocolate, lo que hace que arme un disparate total ante todo.http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda Es muy delicada en torno a verse bien, se dice que ella y Rarity van a tomar cursos en alguna pagina de internet, pero no se a podido confirmar, su hermosa melena a dado de que hablar, por el cuidado que ella tiene con el, hasta el punto que Gemini Parks corto un mecho de ella.http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/La_Gran_Competencia:_Cap%C3%ADtulo_10 Descripcion La Gran Competencia del Diseño "¡Hey! Se la ve con ganas de trabajar duro y de querer salseo. Es interesante porque provoca discusiones, cosa que para mi, es divertido. Mirando por otra parte, sus trajes son muy originales."''http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/La_Gran_Competencia_del_Dise%C3%B1o Fan-fic: 120 horas para sobrevivir ''"Una Pony con mucho caracter, o eso dicen todos, su actitud de egocentrica, y de lider la hacen una pony con mucho talento, su Cutie Mark no se sabe si sea cierto o no, pero lo unico seguro de ella es, que no todo lo que hace es verdad." http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/Inscripciones_para_mi_siguiente_fic Re-quest Laboratory Dream has been characterized as a strong Mare in what it does, sometimes it is remarkable to see that is a little proud, which is very difficult to change her mind easily. Her sometimes can be seen as obsessed by anything, especially for chocolate, which makes total nonsense to assemble all.''http://the-croolik.deviantart.com/art/Re-quest-for-Requests-585192984 Historia 'Infancia' Promise Dream, nacio en Canterlot, pero su fecha de nacimiento es desconocida, ella siempre fue la chica lista popular, que ayudaba a los demas, ama pintarse su melena una y otra vez a su gusto, cuando sus padres le regalaron su primera Barbie, Promise la cuidaba mucho, hasta le pintaba el cabello y la dejaba igual de linda a ella. 'Adolescencia' Su relacion con sus dos hermanas era siempre la mejor, hasta que Conocio a Thunderball, el cual adoptaron, Ball al principio era muy timido, y eso no le gustaba a Promise, pues ella siempre dice que uno no debe dejarse de los demas y que sus defectos pueden convertirse en tus ayudantes de por vida, años después Ball y Promise, eran considerados los Mejores Hermanos, ya que eran los hermanos menores, pero nunca se supo quien era mayor, cuando Ambos cumplieron sus 15 años, Promise, decidió seguir los pasos de su hermana Stelar Purple, siendo tambien toda una actriz profesional, lo cual hizo que Ball se quedara solo con sus Padrastros. 'Actualidad' En la actualidad, Promise es mas seria en sus cosas, y solo ayuda a sus amigos, Su Contraparte Humana, es una de las estudiantes de La Preparatoria Crystal, y despues de que Sci-Twi se fuera de la preparatoria, Promise es una de las mejores alumnas, al igual que las Shadow5. Tiene un historial muy amplio en cuestion de Profesionalidad, Es Profesora de Magia en Escuela de vuelo de Ponyville, es participante de La Gran Competencia del Diseño y Presentadora de los Oscar Pony 2015 Contraparte Dimensional/Alternativa/Maligna En My Little Pony La Leyenda: El Inicio Del Final se puede ver que ella posee una contraparte maligna (Dream Moon) la cual es todo lo contrario a Dream, cabe decir que ellas dos se detestan, hasta que gracias a Stelar Purple ellas puedieron entender que la vida no solo de trata de odio, lo cual provoca que se funcionen momentáneamente.http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda Se puede ver una contraparte alternativa de Promise Dream en The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 1, siendo como una de las ponis que ayudan con la "causa" No Canon. Reflect Dream Articulo Principal: Reflect Dream Reflect Dream es la combinación de Ambas Dream (Promise Dream y Dream Moon), ella refleja lo que son ambas en una solo pony (en este caso, espíritu). Habilidades right|200px|Dream Porrista A lo largo de los fic's, se a visto a Promise Dream con varias habilidades, tales como: *'Profesora de Magia:' Se le ha visto varias veces pasar por la casa de Cloud Rider a enseñar a los potros unicornios sobre la magia y como usarla http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/Escuela_de_vuelo_de_Ponyville *'Actriz:' En el capitulo 360° se puede ver que Ball es uno de sus pupilos en la actuación. http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda%3A_El_Inicio_Del_Final *'Porrista:' En el Stream 56 - Cheerleaders se le puede ver que es una porrista, junto a distintos ponis http://wedraw4boops-admin.deviantart.com/art/Cheerleaders-568192348 *'Esquiar: '''En el Stream 65 - Winter Sports se le puede ver que domina a la perfeccion el equipo de esqui, junto a Eris. http://wedraw4boops-admin.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Sports-580507574 Debilidad (Fracaso) En el corto "Equestria Dream" cuando Dream viaja a Canterlot High por culpa de una Equivocacion de thumb|Arco-iris pasando por su Cm. Celestia, ella se teletransporta a Canterlot High, A causa de sus múltiples fracasos, su Cm desaparece, y Se torna gris, volviéndola una persona que piensa que fracasara, gracias a Derpy y a Pinkie, ella aprende que uno no debe rendirse pese a las perdidas, cuando Dream estaba diciendo que no podía empezaba a hacer sonidos corporales, Derpy le dice que estaba logrando algo, Dream sigue haciendo sonidos corporales, llegando al punto de que la aurora arco iris la convierta en híbrido y su CM regresa, cuando las estrellas se alinean con la luna, ella regresa a Ponyville, y trae a Derpy y a Pinkie quienes guiñan un ojo, al final la CM de Dream brilla, igual como le paso a la CM de Ball. Hogar Dream vive en unos apartamentos en Canterlot, es de tamaño mediano, y lleva viviendo aproximadamente 5 años alli, abarca las siguientes secciones. Sala La sala esta ubicada entrando al apartamento de Dream, se puede observar que tiene un cuadro de toda su familia (Incluyendo a Ball) también se puede observar que tiene un comedor para cinco ponis exactos, y un florero con 6 flores color arcoiris (Como sus ojos) Cuarto Un cuarto pequeño solo para ella, se encuentran los Gra-ny que ha ganado a lo largo de su carrera de Actriz, 15 en total, se puede ver un tablero que tiene escrito "Cosas Por Hacer" tambien se puede ver una cama, y un poster autografiado por Countess Coloratura. Baño Un cuarto que es aproximadamente 3 veces mas grande que su cuerto, posee un sauna y un Jacussi, y todos sus productos de belleza, ella dice que este es su portal a la felicidad, por eso no deje que ningun pony entre alli. Cocina Un lugar muy limpio, posee una nevera muy grande con toda la comida que cualquier pony desee, incluyendo las gemas del imperio de cristal, éclairs de chocolate hechas por Gustave le Grand, las cerezas amarillas y rojas de la granja de cerezas de Cherry Jubilee y demas alimentos exoticos y exquisitos para los paladares mas finos de Equestria. Accesorios Botas Obviamente se puede observar que Promise Dream no anda descalza (A Excepción de su linea de tiempo alterna) se le puede ver sus cuatro botas de algodón de color celeste en la parte superior y color morado con corazones y cordones derivados del morado en la parte inferior, Se desconoce exactamente desde cuando las utiliza. Aretes Su contraparte humana utiliza lo que viene siendo un arete doble de color morado, lo cual conecta un arete pequeño que va en la parte superior de la oreja con un arete mas grande que va en la parte inferior de la oreja. Vestimentas A lo largo de su estadia en Ponyville, Dream a poseido una gran variedad de Trajes, los cuales algunos son para disfraz y otros son para la gala. Temporales A lo largo de su estadia en Ponyville, Dream se ha convertido en multiples cosas, ya sea para el bien o mal de Equestria Familia *'Padre: Tongue Almibar *'Madre: 'Shine Shoe *'Hermanas: 'Stelar Purple, Shadows Light. *'Hermanastro: 'Thunderball . *'Suegros Politicos: 'Ban Anatomic. (Por Parte de Ball) *'Nueras Politicas: 'Sra. Heartbeat. (Por Parte de Ball) *'Pareja Actual: '??? *'Sobrinas Politicas: 'Storm Goldend, Aguacate. (Por Parte de Ball) ---- *'Divorcios/Noviazgos Terminados: '??? Relaciones A lo largo de su estadía en cualquier Parte de equestria, Dream ha conocido muchos personajes. Tales como ---- '''Flutter star En su juventud, ellas dos eran muy unidas, todo lo que hacian lo hacian juntas, siempre se pedian ayuda cuando lo necesitaba, hoy en dia, se llaman por telefono cuando lo necesitan, o se envian cartas ---- Lighting Ball Dream convencio a Light que no se rindiera y canto la cancion que canto Light pero antonimamente. Gracias a Dream, Light recobro las esperanzas en ella. ---- Thunderball left|200px En el episodio The Canterlot Loss se conoce a Ball como su hermano, pero hablan muy poco ya que Dream tenia cosas que hacer. Ella siempre quiere dominarlo a el. Siempre que el intenta sobresalir ella lo regaña y lo corrige de una manera sarcástica. Siempre que ellos dos salen con sus amigos a Comer. Dream le dice siempre a Ball que le de chocolate o que se las vera con ella en la casa.http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda ---- Applebeauty Dream le regalo una raqueta ya que le callo bien, Applebeauty le dice que ella conoce a su hermano. A lo que Dream le responde con una sonrisa. ---- Stelar Purple right|200px Son hermanas, la mayoria de el tiempo se les ve juntas, aunque Stelar tiene envidia de Ball, porque Dream pasa mas tiempo con el, aunque Dream le dice que eso es porque Stelar siempre esta de Giras por toda Equestria a lo que Stelar Sonrrie, cuando estan juntas, van a tomar un cafe y hablar de su vida, aunque a Stelar le gusta que vayan al parque de diversiones para recordar viejos momentos ---- Paint dash Son Super-Amigas y se llevan bien, cada dia, Dream y Paint, van al parque a jugar y de vez en cuando van a pintar algo para el museo nacional de Equestria ---- Franchesco Di Serve Ella lo detesta ya que el secuestro a Ball, aunque Dream disimula su odio hacia el, porque eso le arruinaría su reputación. ---- Dream Moon Es su contratarte maligna. No se llevan muy bien, ya que son todo lo contrario, su familia, hace todo lo posible por proteger a Promise de Dream, mientras Dream hace todo lo posible por aniquilar a Promise ---- Radiance Light Se cren que son enemigas, siempre que están juntas y ven un chocolate se pelean, pero se rumorea que por dentro son muy buenas amigas. ---- Blooming Brightness Se conocieron hace poco. Dream piensa que la melena de Blooming es sensual. Siempre que pueden ambas van a comer chocolates. Siempre que van Blooming tiene cuidado de que Dream se vuelva una maniática. ---- Crystal Ice~ Es su Amiga, probablemente ella es niña con la que jugaba cuando tenia 6 años. ---- Ivanna Buenas amigas, cabe destacar que Promise cree que Ivanna gusta de ella. ---- Aigis Buenas amigas, cabe destacar que en un futuro, ellas se conocerán a pesar de la diferencias que tienen en su diario vivir. Filmografia Apariciones Las siguientes tablas muestran las apariciones de en los FanFic, donde al menos a hecho una aparición. En Esta tabla se registran los episodios donde a salido a partir del capitulo 49 en adelante. Frases Curiosidades. *Depronto su anterior Cutie Mark, se deba a que gana mucha fama en lo que haga. *Segun Ball desde que Dream tenia 15 años, se tuvo que ir y se ven muy poco. *Cuando era adolescente sus colores eran mas oscuros. *Es Mayor que Ball. *Ama el chocolate. *El el capitulo Dante's Play, ella se pone histérica y enojada por no conseguir su trofeo de chocolate, pero al final lo obtiene. * Es capaz de dar la vida por un chocolate *Se cree que ella es mayor que Thunderball. *Se cambio de Boceto por ser un curioso "Recolor" *Aparece brevemente en La Gran Competencia del Diseño *Ella se fusiono con Dream Moon. *En el Reallity-Show en los oscar. Promise y Lucas cambian de papeles al final de la entrevista, siendo Lucas "El comentarista" y Promise "La Llorona" *Al pasar el tiempo, su Crin se fue aclarando, y sus ojos se volvieron arcoiris *Se considera un pony orgullosa. *Es su boceto, se tenia planeado que fuera una pony terrestre, *En Pacific PonyCon 2016! y Brony2015 aparece una pony que comparte diseño similar de melena con ella. Cuyo nombre es Silver Strand *Promise ya saco su version peluche, pero por alguna razon es terrestre http://pinkcandymlp.deviantart.com/art/Contest-Entry-Christmas-Shopping-578995204 *Fue la segunda pony en ser vectorizada por su creador http://time-zeb-cifra.deviantart.com/art/Cristal-War-Promise-Dream-577123567 *Mantiene una mala relacion de hermanos con Ball Segun el fic Fan-fic: 120 horas para sobrevivir Ball quiere que el y Dream se lleven bien invitándola a un crucero *Por un error de animación, su forma Pointy-Pony aparece con cutie mark http://time-zeb-cifra.deviantart.com/art/Request-Promise-Dream-Pointy-Pony-578257839 y sus botas aparecen sin sus cordones. http://wedraw4boops-admin.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Sports-580507574 Galeria center|372px Veáse más sobre en su Galería Oficial y Fan Art. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:OC Unicornios Categoría:Articulos OC Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:Propiedad de Time-Zeb-Cifra Categoría:Colaboradores de los OP15 Categoría:Integrantes de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Ponys